No, i can't be
by angeleyes452
Summary: Mr Granger dies in a car crash or so everyone thinks. Hermione just gets over losing her dad when she finds out Voldemort killed him. Voldemort is after Hermione and Harry will it be to late before they find out why? HM LJ
1. Chapter 1

It Can't Be

Harry Potter is living with his parents, James and Lily Potter. Voldemort didn't kill Harrys parents when he was little but only fought them to steal Harry and raise him as evil and failed. Harry still has his lightening bolt scar. Hermione stays with her mum. Hermione and Harry have been seeing each other for two years, both of them get on well with each others parents.

Hermione said goodbye to her mum, tapped her wand above her head and disappeared to the Potter's house.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Potter" Hermione greeted Harry's parents as she walked in the door.

"Hermione how many times do we have to tell you just call us by our first maes" James smiled as he hugged her.

"Okay then James, How are you?" Hermione asked as he guided her into the living room.

"Very good, thank you. How have you been?" He answered

"Okay, glad to be in the wizarding world again the summer holidays are too long to go without being near magic you kinda begin to miss it" Hermione answered and James laughed.

"Hermione i'm so glad to see you" Lily said as she stood up away from the chair in the living room.

"Lily look at you, aw you've got a bit bigger" Hermione said as she hugged a pregnant Lily then placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

"A bit, i'm huge. Soon i'll look like a beach whale" Lily laughed and her and Hermione sat down.

"Yeah but a beautiful beach whale" James kissed Lily on the cheek then walked over to sit on the chair next to the fireplace and began to read the paper.

"He won't be saying that for much longer" Lily whispered to Hermione who smiled.

"How are you keeping? How far are you now? Is the baby kicking yet?" Hermione asked

"About four months and no the babys not kicking yet. Alot better i'm not so sick in the mornings now just really tired because someone likes to wake the baby up during the night by shaking my belly and talking to our child" Lily answered smiling.

"That wouldn't happen to be James would it" Hermione smiled hearing James whistle and hide behind the paper he was reading.

"Nope, never me i'm a little angel, just like Harry" James commented smiling.

"Yeah sure you are" Lily replied

"I don't believe you either James cause Harry isn't an angel" Hermione giggled along with Lily and James.

"Oh Mione there i thought you loved me" Harrys voice appeared as he apperated into the room with using his wand and banged into the table slightly.

"Of course i love you. Did you just apperate without using your wand?" Hermione smiled when she seen him, got up and hugged him.

"Yes but i can't get the hand of it i keep banging into things" Harry answered taking Hermione's hand in his. Harrys parents smiled at each other seeing their son happy and both of them were rather fond of Hermione.

"At least your doing better than me, i can't do anything" Hermione commented

"I'll help you if you want" Harry suggested and Hermione nodded.

Lily loked at Harrys head and was bout to aske him how it happened but Hermione bet her to it. Lily smiled to herself knowing Hermione cared about him.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Harry looking into his eyes as she had noticed the cut on the side of his head.

"A bludger hit me, i din't see it coming until it hit me" Harry answered looking into Hermione's deep brown eyes.

"Son who was trying to knock some sense into you? Surely they would have known it's no use" James commented smiling

"Very funny dad" Harry returned the smile walking towards the door with Hermione.

"James this is serious. He could have been really hurt" Lily pointed out.

"Mum stop worrying you'll get my little sister upset" Harry said before bending down and placing a gentle kiss on his mums stomach.

"Yeah you'll upset her...what do you mean her it's going to be a boy" James commented

"Harry's right it's a girl, i know" Lily agreed

"Mum" Harry moaned as his mum flattened his messy hair

"We'll have to wait and see" James said pointing his finger as he walked over and sat next to his wife.

"Who won? Even though it's a silly question cause you have a huge grin on your face" James asked his son.

"Gryffindor of course. Well i'm going to get changed out of these quidditch robes" Harry said as he and Hermione walked up the stairs and into his room.

"They look really good together. Don't they?" James said

"Yep there good foe each other na d Hermione might keep him out of trouble" Lily answered

"Yeah, maybe" James agreed. Harry and Hermione'sconversation was getting quieter and quieter as they began to walk up the stairs.

"I'm really sorry i couldn't make it to the game Harry" Hermione apologised

"Mione how many times have you apologised. Seriously it's okay you had family visitors i understand you needed to be with them" Harry replied placing his other hand ontop of hers and his.

"But i can't help but feel bad because i missed seeing you win" Hermione confessed.

"You only missed one game Mione. You've been to all the rest" Harry told her as he opened the door to his room.

"Exactly and i missed one and it was against Slytherin" Hermione continued as she walked in and closed the door behind them.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck resting her head on his shoulders as he placed his arms around her waist and leaned his head against hers.

"I missed you" Hermione told him softly as they hadn't seen each other for two weeks.

"You have no idea how much i missed you" Harry replied

"So your not mad at me for missing the game? I know it means a lot to you" Hermione whispered

Harry pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes and said "How could i be mad at you Mione. I love you, your my everything. When i fight Voldemort and think about giving up... i think about you and if i ever gave in to him i would lose you. So i fight twice as hard so i can spend more time with you" when he finished Hermione smiled up at him looking right into his shimmering green eyes.

Hermione reached up on her tip-toes to place a soft kiss on Harrys lips. Then Harry leaned down too place a tender but gentle kiss on her lips. He brushed his tongue against her lips wishing entrence which she granted and the kiss deeped and became more passionate before they broke apart to breathe and smiled at each other.

Hermione reached into the back of her jeans pocket and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at the cut on Harry's head, muttered a spell and the cut vanished.

"Thank you" Harry said to her.

"I'm going to take a shower, my muscles are all sore. Won't be long promise" Harry told her.

"Okay, Can i use your drum kit? Please" Hermione asked

"Of course, you don't have to ask" Harry returned the smile as he grabbed some clothes from the chest of drawers.

"Is there a silencing charm on your room?...I don't want anyone to hear me play cause i'm not as good as you"

"Yes and you are very talented" Harry kissed her gently on the lips beforeheading for a shower.

Hermione slowly walked over to the drum kit over bye Harrys postered wall of his favourite quidditch players and Gryffindor symbol. Hermiones attention was diverted to a wooden notice board attached to the wall with moving photographys. Ones of Harry, Ron and Hermione together at the christmas dance. School year photos, photos of him and his parents. Also Sirius and several phtos they had taken on their trips to Hogsmeade.

She sat down on the seat, began to play and sing a song called Daughter to Father by a muggle singer Lindsay Lohan.

" wait for the post man to bring me a letter,

and i wait for the good lord to make me feel better,

And i carry the wait of the world on my shoulders,

family and crisis that only grows older,

why'd you have to go, why'd you have to to"

"daughter to father, daughter to father,

I am broken but i am hoping,

daughter to father, daughter to father,

i am crying a part of me's dying

and these are the confessions of a broken heart"

"I wear you old clothes the old pull over sweater,

and i dream of another you one who would never leave

never leave me along to pick up the pieces,

a daddy to hold me thats what i needed"

"So why'd you have to go why'd you have to go,

now tell me did you ever love me,

cause these are the confessions of a broken heart,

i love you ilove you,

daughter to father daughter to father, did you ever love me.

And i wait for the post man to bring me a letter"

Hermione was unaware that Harry had been listening to her play. He stood in the door way wearing jeans, light blue top and trainers. He slowly walked up behind Hermione as she sang the last two songs then finished. He bent down wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head next to hers and asked "Are you okay?" as he understood Hermione was singing about losing her dad when he was in a car crash.

"Yes, i'm fine" Hermione lied as she turned to see Harry walking over to his bed and lay down.

Hermione stood up and followed him. She lay next to him with her back against his chest he rested his head next to Hermiones and wrapped an arm around her. His fingers entwined with hers. Harry could sense Hermione was all tensed up in his arms and knew she wasn't telling him the truth.

"Mione i know your not being honest" he whispered softly and Hermione relax in his arms

"It's just...it's just easier to say your okay than your hurting" Hermione replied

"It will get easier it just takes time" Harry told her and placed a kiss softly on her cheek.

"Yeah i know... i used Ginny's owl to send him a letter but the owl was away for about a week then took the letter back to Ginny" Hermione told him.

"Mione... i know you don't want to hear this but he's gone you need to accept that" Harry said softly as he propped himself up on his elbow and watched her.

"I have now but i needed to make sure. There wasn't anything in the papers, didn't find his body, no body seemed to know what happened and where is the car that crashed" Hermione replied in the same soft tone Harry used as she turned round to face him.

"I thought you said he was on his way to meet someone from the misestry of magic" Harry checked

"He was but something happened" Hermione answered.

"You should sleep, you look tired" Harry told her.

"No I'm okay" she protested

"You can't foul me" Harry smiled as he lay back and placed his hand behind his head.

"Okay so i haven't slept well lately" Hermione returned the smile as she rested her head on Harrys chest and placed her hand next to her head which Harry traced small shapes on with his finger.

"Why couldn't you? Was it because of what happened" he guessed

"I guess... and i keep having these strange dreams" Hermione told him.

"What about? They good or ba..." Hermione cut him off

"It's bad i don't want to talk about it, i can't" she rushed looking up at him.

"Hey sh it's okay it doesn't matter it was only a dream. Why don't you get some sleep" Harry said before kissing her on the forehead.

"But it's not fair on you, I come to visit and fall asleep on you" Hermione replied

"I don't mind and it will make you feel better. I think i will aswell" Harry laughed

"Is that the worlds youngest seeker tired after a game must be old age catching up on you" Hermione joked then she started laughing when Harry began to tickle her.

"It was against Slytherin you know" Harry reminded her.

Soon the pair were asleep. James went to see if they wanted anything to each or drink to find them asleep on Harry's bed. James smiled at them then turned to leave.

"Dad" Harry whispered as his dad turned to leave.

"Yes son" James popped his head around the door

"Do you know anything about how Mr Granger died?" Harry asked quietly not wanting to wake Hermione.

"No just that it was a car crash and he died instantly. Why do you ask?" he looked at his son as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think he died in a car crash" Harry announced

"What are you saying?" James pondered

"Can...canyou get a hold of wizarding papers from a few months up until now?" Harry asked as Hermione sturred then let out a soft sigh.

"Sure but why Harry?" James still wasn't sure what was bothering his son.

"I'm not sure but i think evil killed him... Hermione had a dream, a nightmare but she didn't say what about. Then a couple of nights after she had that dream her dad died and my scar hurt" Harry informed him.

"You think Voldemort was involved. I'll try and find out anything i can" James replied

"I'm sure it's nothing but i just want to be sur. Thanks dad" Harry stated his dad said bye and left.

Harry and Hermione woke up next when it was Lily shouting on them "Dinner's ready" Then after that they took Hermione home.

Like it? Hate it? Not sure? Please read and review. Kelly xxx.


	2. The Truth

Hermione and her mum spent the day together shopping and enjoying each others company. When they got home Mrs Granger waited until her daughter had unpacked her bags and changed into sleep wear, long trousers and light blue top before calling her down to talk.

"Hermione" her mum called as she came down the stairs

"Yes?" Hermione sat in the chair across from her mum.

"I have something important to tell you your father didn't die in a car crash Hermione" she told her.

"Then what happened?" Hermione cut in

"Just let me finish dear, He was on his way to the minestry to see about a job but he was murdered byt Vol..he who must not be named" Mrs Granger finished

"No...no it can't be. You said it was a car crash" Hermiones tears fell down her rosey cheeks.

"Yes, i did. I wanted to wait until you had accepted that he was gone before i told you the truth" Mrs Granger said.

"I don't believe you" Hermione replied and ran to her room.

"Hermione... Hermione please" her mum called then heared a bang, Hermiones bedroom door closing.

Hermione grabbed her wand and with a quick flick wizarding papers were infront of her in a neat pile. She began to search through them looking for something that might tell her mum was saying was true or not. Then she found it a picture of her dad on the front cover. He was killed by Voldemort himself. Hermiones sobs became harder and harder.

Hermione used her wand to apperate to Harry's bedroom. He had fallen asleep reading a book about quidditch, it was about one oclock in the morning.

"Harry" Hermione whispered through her tears

"Mione what's wrong?" Harry shot up and walked towards Hermione.

"Harry it wasn't a car crash he..he did it" she cried into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, he understood who she was meaning.

"Mione how do you know?"he asked gently

"Look it was in the papers...i hadn't noticed" Hermione pulled back and handed him the paper. He looked at it then dropped it on the bed.

"Mione i'm so sorry" Harry whispered as he hugged her again.

"James is Harry crying?" Lily asked worried hearing someone cry.

"No i think it's.. Hermione" he replied slowly sitting up

"Come on lets see if she's okay" Lily and James walked into the room

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked after knocking on the door and his parents entered his room to see an upset Hermione.

"No mum.. Voldemort murdered Hermiones dad" Harry told her

"Hermione come her love" Lily told her. Hermione walked over and Lily hugged her.

"I'm sorry if i woke James you and the baby"Hermione apologies wiping away her tears.

"It's fine as long as you are okay" James replied

"I am" Hermione answered

"I'm sure everything will be okay. Do you want to stay the night? It's late" James asked

"Are you sure it's okay?" Hermione answered Lily and James nodded.

"I'll phone and left your mum know your safe" James announced then left the room.

"Do you need anything?" Lily asked Hermione.

"No thanks" she answered

"If you do just ask Harry or us okay?" Lily told her and Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry mum, i'll take care of her" Harry said taking Hermiones hand.

"Okay goodnight" with that Lily left after they replied.

"Come on you" Harry whispered he lay down on the bed. Hermione lay next to him and placed the covers over them. He traced a finger over the side of Hermiones face.

"You sure your okay?"he asked concerned. Hermione rested her head nect to Harrys shoulder and rested her hand on his chest.

"Yeah" Hermione whispered looking into his green eyes.

"Mione" Harry wondered if she was telling the truth.

"Am okay Harry...just a little scared" she added.

"Don't worry, i'll take care of you" Harry told her.

They looked into each others eyes. Then slowly they met each other for a gentlekiss on the lips and then pulled back.They smiled at each other then Harry captured Hermione when his lips brushed against hers. She slide her tongue along his lipswanting enterance which he granted. Their tongues danced and searched each others first for a slow and tender kiss then a more passionate one. Hermione moved her hand to the back of his neck then messed up his hair.

"I love you" Harry told her after they broke apart.

"I love you" she replied smiling. And both of them fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up, a bit disappointed not to see Harry by her side but smiled when she turned over. He was sitting at the keyboard his fingers sliding gracefully along the keys. Hermione could tell the volume was as low as it would go because she struggled to hear it and her smile widened when she heard him singing. Hermione loved to hear him sing.

"I'll give anything for love,

just to be with you,

girl i swear i'll never leave you,

cause i'll be there.

I will be there for you forever more,

i wanna share my life with you"

"Cause your my angel form above,

girl your an angel from above,

and you make the world go round with love girl,

your my angel from abaove"

"So that's what i am, your angel?" Hermione whispered in his ear as she stood behind him with her head next to his.

"Oh merlin! Mione don't sneak up on me like that" Harry said and Hermione giggled.

"Yes, you are my angel" Harry smiled before he soflty kissed her.

"Morning" Hermione said once they had broken apart

"Good morning" he replied as he turned his keyboard off then turned to face Hermione.

"What do you say we go get some breakfast?" Harry suggested

"I think that's a good idea" Hermione agreed

Both of them walked down the stairs, into the living room and greeted James and Lily who were playng wizard chess. Then they headed for the kitchen.

"What would you like?" Harry asked

"Whatever you having" Hermione smiled

"How about bacon and egg roll?" Harry suggested

"I'll make it" they both said in unison.

"No" both of them shook their head at each other.

"Harry James Potter" Hermione said in a serious tone but was smiling

"Hermione Jane Granger" Harry replied

"James Potter pleasure to meet you" James shook both their hands and the four of them laughed.

"Lily would you and the baby like some toast?" James asked

"Yes, we would please" Lily smiled

"I'm making a fry up. If you would like some" Hermione suggested

"No, i am" Harry corrected her and he began to cook breakfast. Hermione took a seat at the table next to Lily.

"I would love some" Lily smiled at her son.

"Harry, your making me look bad" James whispered to him. Lily and Hermione smiled at them.

"Your just jelous dad cause i'm a better cook" Harry smiled and his dad messed up his hair.

"Anyone like tea?" Hermione asked

"Mione your a guest in our house let us make you a cup of tea" Harry told her

"No way, i want to help" she protested and stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"Okay you win" Harry smiled

Once Harry and Hermione finished making everyone breakfast. They ate their oen, while James and Lily went for their weekly shoppin. The two teenagers got changed and Harry began to teach Hermione how to apperate.

The pair sat on the floor of Harrys bedroom, cross legged and facing each other.

"Okay, close your eyes" Harry said

"Why? I won't be able to see" Hermione questioned

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer

"Yes, i do" she closed her eyes

"Concentrate on where you want to go" Harry told her Hermione tired but nothing happened.

"Harry this is hopeless" Hermione sighed

"No it's not believe me. Just focus" he replied and she tried again then in a few seconds she disapeared then reappeared.

"Oh what was that?" Hermione was surprised

"You apperated" Harry smiled

"yeah but not far" she sounded disappointed

"Lets try again, think about being in the kitchen. Picture what is around you and concentrate" Harry told her then she disapeared totally.

"Wow..Harry" Hermione called from the kitchen

"You did it, Mione" he ran and threw his arms around herbal

"Thanks you so much for showing me how to" she returned the hug.

"You are more than welcom" he smiled

Later on that day Hermione went home and spent the night watching films with her mum. Then they went to bed as it was getting late.


	3. Another loss

"Aaagg" Mrs Granger screamed from down stairs which woke up her daughter

"What do you want? Leave or i'll call the police" Mrs Granger warned the intruder

"You can call the police...go ahead they won't be able to do anything against me" a low male voice stated

Hermione got out of ben and silently ran to the top of the stair way with her wand in her hand despite being in only small shorts and a tank top. Her face became pale as she seen a dementor attack her mum who screamed in pain.

"Expecto Patronum" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at the dementor who backed away as she ran down the stairs next to her mum and helped her to her feet. Hermione held her up.

"Leave her..we have the mudbloods attention now" the hooded male commanded and the dementor obeyed without hesitation.

"Voldemort...no, i can't be" Hermione whispered looking at him and the few other death eaters around him.

"Oh i assure you it's me and it's lord Voldemort to you" he hissed Voldemort raised his wand at Hermione and flicked it to the side and she flew across the floor away from her mum who was now under a deatheaters spell and couldn't move.

Hermione let out a muffled moan of pain as she hit her forehead on the tiled floor leaving a deep cut. She quickly stummbled to her feet while a deatheater moved closer to her. In one swift movement Hermione yelled "Stupefy" and he was motionless the others stepped towards Hermione but they stopped when Voldemort held up his hand. "Leave the mudblood" he ordered

"That wasn't very nice Hermione. Now you'll have to pay for what you've done..crucio" he said bitterly but Hermione ran behind the three piece suite in the living room, she barely missed getting hit.

"Now, Now don't hide. Your supposed to face your enemy like a good brave Gryffindor" Voldemort smiled as the chair protecting her moved away at a small flick of his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus" Hermione called pointing her wand at Voldemort who was standing near her. The spell hit him but he mealy shivered it off and smiled at the shocked expression on Hermiones face.

"Reducto" "Expelliarmus" Hermione casted but it was no good. Voldemort took a step closer to Hermiones mum who was paralysed from a spell and cut her arm.

"Leave her alone. Crucio" Hermione yelled with anger.

"You filthy little mudblood you dare use a unforgivable curse on me" Voldemort snapped he turned to look at Hermione "For an unforgivable cure to work you really have to mean it, Crucio" he hissed Hermione dropped her wand and fell to her knees screaming in pain.

"NO, leave her alone" Mrs Granger shouted but everyone just ignored her.

"Hold her up" he commanded to a deatheater who haled Hermione to her feet and held her so she couldn't escape, tears fell down her face and Voldemort finally took the spell off her.

"Aw poor poor mudblood, your beloved Harry can't save you now" Voldemort said as he scraped the knife across Hermiones upper arm making small cuts as he scraped the knife against her soft skin.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth Voldemort didn't answer he turned his wand to Mrs Granger "Avada Kedavra" he said watching the pain and anger swell up in Hermiones eyes.

"No mum" she cried harder and Voldemort smiled wickedly

"Your poison in this world, Mudbloods don't belong in the wizarding world only pure bloods" he informed her cutting her cheek slightly.

"There's no such thing as pure bloods" she commented

"Don't you think your poison you dad died because of you and you mum. Just like you beloved Harry Potter will. Can't you tell it's an act he doesn't love you.. he feels sorry for you. Feels sorry for a mudblood who's trying to fit in somewhere she doesn't belong" Voldemort tried to make Hermione crack but she just cried and shook her head.

"Where is the Potter's house?" he asked but she didn't answer

"Where is it?" he repeated his voice raised but Hermione bit her tongue as he made small but deep wounds on her bare legs. Hermione could feel blood trickling down them.

"I don't know" she muttered through clenched teeth

"I doubt that very much" he snarled

"Crucio" Voldemort casted Hermione fell to the floor and landed hard on her knees as she screamed in pain.

"I don't want to play games Hermione. Now i will ask you one more time. Where is he?" Voldemort asked angrily

"Who?" she yelled trying to buy herself time to figure out what to do next. Voldemort turned his wand hurting Hermione even more.

"You know fine well who Harry Potter and his parents" he replied

Hermione could feel herself get weaker and weaker. Then she concentrated as hard as she could, just like Harry had told her and she appeared to the Potters household.

"No" Voldemort yelled as Hermione disappeared.

Love it? Hate it? Not really sure? Please let me know kelly xxx


End file.
